Species
Odyssey of a Fragile Age features nine playable species as well as number of other sentient beings. Choosing your speices is one of the most important decisions you must make when you create a character as that will determine not only what you look like but how the world reacts to you. Some species like the Amazon or the Minotuar have a harder time dealing for the most part a Human dominated world. You should also be aware that each species has certain stat bonuses and restrictions on things like gender or armor type. Hopefully this page will help you with your decision but remember that your character is yours and you should choose based on what type of character you want to role-play. Click on the link to get a more detailed description and stat bonus breakdown of each species. = Playable Species List: Human Despite the fact that they have been killing themselves and everything else from time immemorial, Humans still control most of the known world. While not at strong as some or as loved by the divine as others, they have endured, adapted and thrived. In recent years a young Macedonian Human led an army out of his homeland and changed the world, all too soon however the humans turned in on themselves. Still an adventures Human might find the world ripe with opportunity. Amazon Humans used to fear the sudden swoosh of an arrow that sent them to Hades, fired by a woman almost three heads taller than them. Sadly the glory days of the Amazons are bitter memories and the few remaining tribes have been forced to accept a Human controlled world... for now. The all female species has not forgotten its proud history and traditions, male offspring are killed at once, a midnight raid on a Human settlement often yields men suited enough for forced breeding then execution. Their are still no better hunters in the known world and the gods have not forgotten them. A young Amazonian maiden might leave the hunt behind in search of some former glories. Centaur At times the most sensible and wise of any creature on Gia, at others, wild and fierce. Centaurs are the fastest, smartest and most easily given in to lust and rage. Sometimes they are the teachers of mankind, helping guide them through turbulent times. sometimes they its worst enemy, warring for an age. What else can expect from the descendants of mighty Ares? A Centaur with just a little bit of passion can accomplish almost anything. Satyr Who can fault the revelries of the fun loving Satyrs, those beloved by mad Dionysus? Lovers of wine and women , the flute and drum. Living life in a constant ecstasy in a world filled with so much sorrow. Yet one would be wise to not underestimate a Satyr. They might look weak next to man, drunk and stupid but they have seen the world for what it really is. Passion unbridled is a deadly thing to behold. Nymph Nature made flesh, the eternally young nymphs are more in tune with the divine than any other. Even though they are often outright abused by the gods and other species due to their looks, the six clans of the Nymphs are still together. Perhaps it's due to their command over magic or their amazing intellect. While not as forward as the Lamia, men still find it hard to resist a Nmyps' charm and that can be used to dangerous effect. If a Nymph could use her natural abilities and her relationship with the gods correctly, she could go very far indeed. Minotuar No better example of the god's terrible wrath walks the earth, the races of Minotaurs bear an eternal hatred of both the gods and mankind. Feared for their strength, humans have almost wiped them out serval times over but by sheer force of will they have... and will endure. A walking mountain, a living curse, these monsters have a hard time channeling their fury into something productive. Still a calculating Human might just have uses for a farsighted Minotuar on their team, which means opportunities are sure to present themselves, for better or for worse. Lamia Young human males are taught to fear the Lamia, for their are sedecutresses, luring men in to be devoured. A frightening image that is not completely devoid of truth. Still the beautiful Lamia has found welcome arms in the world of Men. Power hungry, beautiful and smart are a potent combination. Often concubines to wizards, Lamias have picked up many talents that have been passed down through their kind. Cyclops While their gigantic. dimwitted cousins can still be found in the mountains, the more sensibly sized, somewhat smarter variety have found a place in the Human world. Natural smithing talents combined with their great physique has made them invaluable to certain cities. Still ortrascied for thier one eye and feared for their heritage, the hardy Cyclops doesn't seem to care. Plus anyone foolish enough to pick a fight with one is sure to end up with a finely made axe to the face. Rakshasa A demon from the East, taking many forms, mysterious as his homeland. They most often exhibit the body of a cat-like humanoid but have been known to take other forms. With the invasion of India by Alexander, an influx of Rakshasa have spread throughout the Greek world seeking answers to life's mysteries. That or seeking wealth in the many mercenary bands roaming around. Masters of illusions and acrobatics, their is no shadow they can't hide in. This has led to frequent employ as spies for the power hungry Diadochi. Where will the next cup be poisoned or throat slit, a single Rakshasa has changed the world before and it can happen again.